


Frisk becomes a monster man-whore (under sex)

by Chaotic_Insanity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Insanity/pseuds/Chaotic_Insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk becomes extremely pent up and needs relief.  So, one day, Frisk gets Asriel to spend the night with him in a "abandoned" building. Things escalate,  and suddenly,  Frisk becomes a monster man-whore.  (Frisk is male, deal with it)</p><p>(EDIT) 6k mark, just released chapter 3 Sans confession pt 2, and i'm honestly quite proud of it. </p><p>Also, after about a week I will be changing the name of the story to Frisks Encounters, and I will be adjusting some of the tags as well (Mainly I'm going to destroy your hopes and dreams by removing some of the encounters with some characters) </p><p>My plan is after part 3 of sans confession, i'm going to work on world building, which will be tagged as such (Come on, i'm not that sick and depraved... ok that's a lie BUT STILL).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asriel Dreemur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that with every milestone i reach i will do more, guaranteed.
> 
> Ok, fuck it. Today or friday, i will finish the first chapter.

Frisk was walking home from school, deep in thought on something that concerned his more... teenage years.

Sex was definitely a thing at Frisk's school, and because it was a combined school, Frisk always had the same friends, but as the years gone by, so did their innocence. And what replaced this innocence was lust.  
But Frisk has a problem. A rather embarrassing one. No human could possibly get him off. Try as they might, Frisks dick would not release his love. It was like a cage.

Frisk started to get desperate. Very desperate. To the point where he would even start to create extremely exotic fantasies. And those fantasies went straight to monsters. Toriel would often note monsters rough nature.

But still, they were just fantasies. Thoughts, daydreams, ideas. And the fact that they were just that was starting to weigh down on Frisk. So much so, that Frisk started to consult with his step brother, Asriel, about it.

Now, he never mentioned WHO he fantasized about, but that didn't seem to bother Asriel. During their late night talks he would talk about his fantasies.

How this all came to be was Toriel's comment.

Frisk simply asked why did Toriel marry Asgore?

"Well, my child, goats to have a rather satisfying... effect to them" she giggled, blushing.

An idea suddenly came to Frisk's head. But he shook the thought from his head. Frisk adored the idea, but only for a second.

Other things from that point on only kindled the flames inside Frisk.

But one night something caused something inside to click. Frism awoke to a noisy, one that worried him. Asriel was gone from his bedsheets, and the door was cracked open. Frisk got up and followed the sound. Frisk found the source to be coming from the bathroom.

Frisk opened the door carefully, and what he saw he almost couldn't comprehend. His brother was masturbating furiously , not even aware that Frisk had just walked in. Frisk closed the door, but a very obvious boner poking past his pants.

A loud chirp broke his train of thought, and he was standing in front of the door to his home.

"Welp nothing else to do but hope" Frisk said to himself, still thinking about what to do about his 'date' with Asriel.

Frisk's 'family' had quite the difficulty finding a new home, since their underground home was nothing but bad memories. It was hard, but they found some land that was awfully cheap, at least to the monsters, as for gold had a much more higher price value on the surface.

Thier layout was rather, interesting. It was not very often that you found a famliy made up of a human and monsters. But life for them was simple. Frisk slept with his brother, Asriel, upstaits closest to the door. Toriel and Sans shared a room, after all, they were a couple. Undyne and Alphys had their own home, but it was on the same property and much smaller. Asgore slept across the room for Frisk and Asriel, as much as bothersome as it was for Toriel.

As Frisk entered the house, he was swept back from the overwhelming smell of Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie. He walked down to the kitchion where Toriel was placeing the pie on the table, still steaming from the heat of the oven.

"Hello, my child, how are you?" Toriel asked in a polite tone, as always.

"Hungary, very, very hungry." Frisk eyed the pie with a predatory eye.

"No no Frisk, you have to wait for Asriel" Toriel looked at Frisk with a stern tone "And i mean it!"

"But mom!"

"No buts!"

"Agh, fuck you!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Toriels eyes suddenly bursted in flames.

"N-nothing" Frisk answered quietly.

Toriel quickly snapped back to her regular old smile, acting like nothing happened.

"B-but really, it takes him forever"  
Frisk ate his words as Asriel walked through the door.

+-+>  
One of the many benefits of sleeping in the same room of your brothers is late-night talks.

The moonlight spilled into the bedroom from the window, silent save for the soft buzz of the fan.

" ugh, I'm so sick of mom treating me like this! I'm a teenager, not a kid!"

Frisk absentmindedly said "yeah" as he continued to type a reply to Monster Kid.

"I mean, doest she bug you too?" Asriel sighed.

Frisk was getting quite irritated from Asriel constantly ranting about the same subject, so he turned his phone's screen off and looked at Az. "Come on dude, you're talking like you hate her"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. "Well, I don't hate her, but no one seems to understand me what so ever"

That hit a spot in Frisk. "Really? Not a damn person?" Frisk's voice raised in volume "Not a damn clue!"

Asriel sat up, realizing his mistake and attempted to extinguish the problem before it started "Frisk, you. Know that's not what I meant" no such luck for Asriel.

"Of course that's not what you meant! Like you said, i'm completely oblivious to what its like to be a teen! Im so blissfully unaware! " Frisk was shouting now, his pent up anger and frustration finally spilling over.

"Frisk, calm down!" Az tried one last time to calm him down.

"NO! I'M SO SICK OF BEING TREATED LIKE A CHILD"

Frisk suddenly froze as when the door opened. "frisk, you ok kiddo?" Sans stood in the doorway, the moonlight illuminated his bonely figure, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers with bad puns on them.

"Sans... I, uh..." Frisk just buried his face into his hands a started to sob, out of both shame and embarrassment.

Sans normal constant smile faltered, becoming more of a face of concern. He simply walked over and placed his on Frisk's shoulder. "its ok bucko, let it all out" Frisk threw his arms around Sans, pulling him into a hug.

Asriel started to realize just how selfish he was being. Frisk had gone through so much pain. sorrow. Punishment that was not meant for him. Basically a hell. And yet, he still went through so much, even dieing multiple times just to save him, and yet he was talking it for granted.  
He decided that the both of them really needed break.

[¡¡[ |¡¡| ]¡¡]

Frisk sat in the car, looking out the window as they passed by a number of stores and restaurants, thinking about what Sans had in store for them.  
"Sans, how much longer until we get there?" Asriel asked, sounding impatient.

"Actually, we're here" Sans parked the car and exited.

Frisk and Az got out, looking at the building ahead of them. "Sans, what the hell is this?" Frisk asked.

"It's where you're going to be staying. Why, getting cold feet?" Sans put on a smug grin "Like a said, if Toriel finds out, you're both dead"  
Sans used his rather mysterious magic to pick up their luggage and started walking. "Follow if you want, I'm still staying here"

Az walked up behind Frisk and hugged him "Hey, lighten up Frisk! This is gonna be awesome" Az let go. "Hey, Sans! Wait up for me!"

`.`>

Az face palmed himself as the movie ended. "Really? Rainbows? They had a nuclear bomb ready and yet they go with the fucking rainbows"

Frisk snickered "Guess that's why you choose it" Az playfully hit Frisk. "What- ow, jeez Az, stop jacking off so much!" Az hit frisk even harder. Frisk just laughed.

"Ugh, just pick a movie, you might be able to pick out something that's not so stupid"

Frisk started to shuffle their collection of movies. "So, whadda want?" Az just shrugged. As Frisk looked through the cases, one suddenly caught his eyes. It was a blank case, no labels, nothing.

"Hey Az, know about this one?" Az shook his head.

"Plug it in" Asriel leaned back as he opened a can of Pepsi-Cola

Frisk opened the case, and just looked at the disk to see if anything was different about the disk. But there was nothing on the disk to signify what the disk could contain, other than in red marker it said 'Top Secret'

"Dude! that might be that one new anime Alphys was talkin about!" Asriel grabbed the case and took the disk out, eager to see this disk was. As he pressed the button, Frisk realized that there was something on the inflatable mattress. he picked it, Expecting it to say something like 'From Alphys" or something.

But no. Frisks luck just could not allow that. No, it said something much, MUCH worse.

'Dear Frisk. First off i would like to say that I'm extremely sorry about your difficulties. Secondly, i would also like to tell you that i have heard the things you and Asriel has talked about many nights. After your done having fun, tell Asriel he's a filthy sinner. On that note, you're welcome'

Frisk was going to have a panic attack. He realized that the movie started. He knew this movie, he had used it a while ago when he first found interest in his own body. And that was a extremely bad thing.

The first sound the emanated from the TV was a voice that Frisk and Az was all too familer with.

"Is it on?" The female voice said. "I-if the lights red it's on, right?"

Another voice followed, also familiar. "That's what he said, even if it is't, we'll still get our thrills"  
The female voice giggled, and then walked away from the camera, revealing who it ws.

Az gasped "M-Mom?" Az started a blush, "W-why is she naked?"  
Frisk realized what the note meant. He didn't like it, but he was grateful.

As Toriel walked away from the camera, Asgore was revealed, his dick at Full mast.  
Toriel walked to the side of the bed and put her mouth near Asgore's tip.

"S-shit dude! This is a fucking porno!"  
(Enjoying it? Don't worry, i'm not cutting you off, i'm just gonna ask a little something of you guys.  
Within the next few sentences, Asriel and Frisk are gonna get frisky. But, im fucking horrible at details, so if you guys notice something during the sex scene- How the dick feels inside frisk, spoilers, how the spuk feels, etc- that would be great! It would continue to motive me and help me be a better author. sorry. back to the story)

Frisk already knew this. He already knew that all too well.

"D-d-dude, turn it off"

Toriel took the stick of meat into her mouth, causing Asgore to growl in lust. "Y-your majesty, you have improved."

"Frisk looked at Az and put on a mug smile. "Why don't you!"

"Because! J-Just do it1"

"Why?" Frisk smiled even more

"Because... fuck Frisk, you know why" He tried to put is puppy face on.

Frisk looked at Az in a very seductive way. "I know why' he crawled over to Az and licked his cheeck' I just want to hear you say it"

Az suddenly felt very hot, his head becoming fuzzy

(Oh, did i mention that this has some questionable consent?)

"C-come on Frisk, lay off" Frisk didn't pay any regards for his goat brother, instead just glided his hands down past Az's boxers. The thick member twitched at Frisk's touch, only fueling his lust.

"Frisk St- Oh fuck..." Asriels lost all sense of coherent thoughts as Frisk started to rub his shaft, his dick thinking for him now.

"Not so much of the fighter, now are we?" Frisk said, acting a bit more feminine.

Az only grunted in response, the only thing on his mind was his dick not being properly treated. Az decided to take a risky decision. Az let down his barriers and let himself swim. 'He been wanting out lately anyways'

Suddenly Az's eyes turned into slits, the whites of his eye's inverting the black. His horns grew, and his tattos expanded. "Urh ha ha"

"Shit" Frisk turned for the door, realizing what Az had just done. But he couldn't get there in time.

"Oh, where do you think you are going, dear brother?" Frisk turned around to see the the one thing Az had above him.

The god of hyperdeath.  
Frisk began to shutter. Out of all the bullshit things Az could do, he did this. He reached for the doorknob, but was suddenly brought up into the air. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Still think struggling can save you? What a fool" Asriel's robes fell, his full 10 inches standing proud. Frisk stared at the monster hanging in front of him. "Well, are you going please your god? Or do i need to force my peasant?"

This was all too surreal for Frisk, but he didn't have many choices. He was going to get banged by Asriel anyways, might as well make it enjoyable.  
He gave in, and grasped the black shaft of meat. Frisk tried to seem intimidated, but who wouldn't be? He slowly began to stroke, getting a nod of approval,  
"Well, at least you remembered how to please me" He said In his standard booming hyperdeath voice.

Frisk stroked him for a while longer untill he decided to take a nervous lick on the tip of his current dominonater . This action caused Asriel's eye slits to contract slightly, and his dick answer with a very heavy twitch. Frisk took another one, same response. After the third teasing lick, Asriel was evermore growing restless. Finally the god grabbed Frisk's head and forcefully shoved him down, eliciting a rather surprised gasp from Frisk. After getting over the surprise, he started to go up and down himself, with out the helping hand of Asriel. The goat-god let out a small bleat of pleasure before opening his eyes and lifting Frisk off. "Now now, you're not really going to finish your glorious god by just your mouth, are you?" Asriel's eye slits expanded enough to have Frisk be able to see his void-like cornea. 

Frisk shook his head, and Asriel laughed. "So willing. Well, you won't be so willing once I'm done with you" Asriel slowly lifted Frisk up with his magic, using his goat wizardry to make Frisk's clothes magically disappear. More laughing.

Frisk was confused at Frisk. He didn't know what was coming. Until he started to be lowered. "Az, wait!" Asriel took no notice to his plea, as he started to already insert his magic goat dick into the cavern of Frisk Ex anal-virginenty.

The effects was almost instant. Both of the boys moaned, Asriel's moan sounding gruff, and Frisks would make some wonder if he really was a female. The only thing disproving this was his apedenge.  
"My my, Frisk, you are just so _tight!_ "

Frisk could do nothing to respond.

The thrusting started out slowly, un-rhythmic. Ragged. Asriel musk suddenly hit Frisk as Az started to sweat. He wasn't going to be able to handle this very long. But Asriel is a dick with his goat magic. Asriel also noticed that he was going to lose this game.

_I will not be bested by a peasant!_

Az summoned a stamina spell.

"...I'm gonna...cum..." Frisk said, almost breathlessly.

Asriel suddenly began a relentless assault on Frisks ass. All that could be heard throughout the facility was a very loud wet smacking as Asriel's nuts smacked his ass.

"uhh....f-f-FUCK!" Frisk suddenly released his load everywhere on the bed, his sticky spunk covering the bed.

Asriel was not far behind, bleating as his hyperdeath form faded off and unleashed his load as the real Asriel.

Both Asriel and Frisk fell on the sticky sheets.

Asriel pulled out, and both of them quickly fell asleep. The last thought that went through frisks mind was "I'm going to need a long shower.

Then the world went black.

(OMG I FINALLY FINISHED)(


	2. The second cometh

I'm going to change this scence I lost my notebook. Instead of some insane smut, I'm going right off to the Sans. Yes, you heard me. Fucking sans. And I should add some... Extras. Inflamed and enlarged penises. Magic penises, and sub/dom heavily implied. This time the story will have a plot for once. Like, it's not just sex and orgasms then back to bored shit, it's really gonna have a plot. Did I mention I have been reading stories by frick and the guy who made under her tail? Well, I gained some talent. Now enough jabbering, let's read some kinky shit ______\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_*## The cold air whipped agensit Frisks face, biteing at the exposed skin that he failed to cover. Snow pelted his coat, enough that it matched with the sudden bursts of wind that whined through the pine needles. The trees swinged and some of the older and taller trees threatened to snap under the force.

"Stupid Fucking wind" Frisk said under his breath. /I could be home right about now, eating some nice Fucking Turkey and sipping some nice Fucking cider, but no, sans had to be a total fuckface and call me up for some stupid reason/

While Frisk had no trouble with helping out, especially when it was his friends. But he HATES it when they ask for help on holidays. Especially thanksgiving.

But his kindness outweighed his greed, which resulted in him frezzing his ass off.

/this better be worth my damn time./

He was asked to come to a rather weird location. It was really deep in the forest, near the place where Asriel and him liked to lay, just stare at the stars.

Shaking his head to remember where he was going, he looked back at the paper, the note making a wrinkling sound as he roughly pulled it out and opened it back up.

' Mt. Ebbot. Snowdin.'

The place could be found with ease, but this time of year ever scence the barrier was broken down The underground had been experiencing normal weather patterns. 

He was nearing close however, almost to Sans and Papyrus's old home.

Turning the skull shaped handle, he entered eagerly.

_______*_*_*_*_*.h\o\l/y*e&u"k this is happening,,,

Frisk briskly took off his gloves and walked over to the fire, warming his hands gracefully. For a few moments, he closed his eyes and calmly enjoyed the warmth, feeling the worst of the cold die away.

/thank god there's bull shit magic that I'll never understand/

His grace was cut short by a familiar cocky voice, both deep and high pitched at the same time. It was two voices that somehow wouldn't work without each other.

"hey kiddo" Sans said happily. "im glad you got here safely, I was getting worried"

"Yeah, I'm pretty glad too' he sighed 'but I still don't see why I had to come here. It's really cold" frisk shivered just to emphasize his point.

"Heh... yea, I guess I did mess up on that part' sans smile almost faltered for a moment, which caused one of Frisks eyebrows to ride up. Of course, to Sans it just looked like eyes went up.'but this was really important... follow me..."

Frisk was now entirely confused, wondering as too What could be more important than cider.

Sans walked in a fashion un... Sans like. He was slumped as usual, but it was staggered, almost reluctant. As they walked into his room ( Frisk just decided that it was best to ignore the bull shit magic tornado) sans walked up to a wall and knocked a pattern on the wall. After a few knocks, the wall parted to reveal a room.

The room had mulitpule scientifc devices blinking and whirring, things that frisk never excpected sans to have.

"Um... Sans, what the hell is this?" Frisk asked, unable to contain his curiosity anymore.

Sans turned around, and frisk nearly jumped. 

His smile was gone entirely, replaced by a deep scornful frown. His eyes no longer had anything inside, just a black abyass.

"this... is how I saved you."

"What?"

Sans face was unchanging as he conjured a blue aura from his had.

"this universe is... Lets say very lucky.' he pointed his hand at frisk 'you would have killed us all, without mercy, without regret. You were a killing child. You had no regard for other life but your own. your whole life, was made to commit GENOCIDE."

"W-what?"

To be continued

Hey, I'm back.

I'm really proud about this. I put a lot of effort into it, and it's a three part event.

I just wanted to release something for you all, I left every one in the dark. I will start the next chapter after Monday. Probably finish it on Friday. After that one, sex.

Hope you enjoy, please comment if anything seems out of place or what not.

Always insane, Ethan out.

Oh, name reveal:3


	3. San's Confession Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of sans confession.
> 
> Also, planning on a christmas special (But hey, we know me, i almost never keep up on plans)

"What?" Frisk's face went into a state of almost total emotionlessness. Of all the things that have happened, that was the single most insane notion to hear.

 

 _"You are a killing child. Your whole life, was made for GENOCIDE"_ Over and over his words played in his mind.

 

"No. I would never do that." Frisks face went back to normal. "Why the hell would i do that?"

 

All sans did was shake his head "you really don't get it do you? in almost every other universe, save just a few, you burned the world into cinders. and because no one could stop you, you succeeded." Tears began to pool in his eyes, still devoid of any sign of emotion. "you killed everyone. undyne, alphys, tori... pappy' the tears rolled down his face, staining his skull ' you showed no MERCY, but no one could stop you... i would know, i tried" Sans then proceeded to grab frisk by the head and shove him into the mirror portal. After that, he blacked out.

 

***********************

 Frisk found himself almost like a mist-like entity. His body was both there and here, but in just the right places, to allow him to be here, but unseen and unnoticed. He slowly got up, his world shades of pale blue, and everything seemed to blur more excitedly when he turned his head to look around.  _Judgement hall? What am I doing here?_ He found that his answer was right in front of him.  _Sans?_ Frisk found his thoughts were echoing, but other than that they did not do much else.

 

"yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either. heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?"

 

Frisk thought he was talking to him, but quickly he heard a grunt of frustration, causing him to turn head head.  _No..._ Standing there, was him, but not him, at the same time. They were the same in every respect, except for one.

That smile.

 

"you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit."

 

_What did he.. I? Do to him?_

 

"i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. and because you _"can_ "...you _"have to"_."

 

As he talked, his eyes closed, slowly becoming more and more droopy as the time passed.

 

"but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and... (yawn) do literally anything else."

 

 _Sans, don't fall asleep_ he started towards him, but stopped. _What the fuck?_ His doppleganger stared in his direction. The smile widened. Suddenly, the other Frisk charged towards sans, swinging his knife.

 

"heh, didja really think you would be able-"

 

 

He attacked again, landing a very long slash along his chest. Blood began to pool onto the floor, as sans sat there,  defeated.

 

*************************

As sans pulled frisk back out, he quickly handed frisk a bucket, which was taken with great gratitude from Frisk, as he puked up pre-thanksgiving lunch. Sans knelt beside him, patting his back.  Soon, frisk was able to sit properly, and he shook from both the event he just suffered and the vomiting he just endured. After a moment, he spoke. "Why? Why did you show me that? Why would I even do that..." Sans stayed silent, frowning with empty eyes, and it was then Frisk started to become frustrated. "W-well! Answer me dammit! Why did I need to know that!"

 

Sans frown only deepened as he sighed. "i'm sorry kiddo... really, i am. but i had to know"

 

It was at this point Frisk became furious "Had to know what! If I'd be fucking terrified? Because I'm pretty sure I am!"

 

Sans didn't answer, but simply sighed, walked over the hidden door, closed it, and then turn around to face Frisk again. "I had to know if... if you were just playing with me... with all of us' he walked over to frisk, where he lifted his chin up so he could look at him eye to eye ' if you were just a monster... but i was mistaken." He simply picked Frisk up and placed him on his back, where he then grabbed a blanket and threw it both over Himself and Frisk.

"come on, let's go to grillbys, i think he left the bar open for me"

 

 

... The whole world went... black for some reason. He never understood this magic shit. But when he... could see again. He really, really wish he couldn't. Sans... was crying. he was shaking Frisk, looking terrified. "frisk! frisk buddy c'mon! don't you even think about doin this shit!" Frisk merely looked at him, blinking before saying simply "Hey... stop shaking me... its hurting my head" the sigh of relief that came out of Sans surprised him. His eyes finally got their small white pupils back. He smiled, wider than he ever did before as he wiped his tears off his face, and sniffing a bit. "i can't even tell you how happy i am right now..." he put his face agesnit frisks, something like a kiss, grabbing one of his hands. Frisk's eyes shot open, and when Sans realized what he was doing he jumped back. "i- i- i- i dont know why i did that... sorry..." he turned around, hiding his blush "l- look i - i didnt m- mean a- a anythi- MMPH!" 

 

_'huh... so thats what it takes to shut him up'_

Sans moaned a bit into Frisk, and pushed back. Frisk may have started this situation, but Sans wanted to take control. He pinned Frisk down, breaking the 'kiss' as he now breathed a bit heavy. Frisk smiled, knowing that he'll get another release from him. "Hey you big skelly-ton" he smiled "I'm feeling a bit  _boneless,_ mind  _boning_ me back into place?" Frisk breathed a hot breath onto Sans face with these next words. 

"Whats holdin you back?  _Daddy?_ "

Sans eye twitched when he said that. 

' _puns... and a daddy fetish... shit...'_

Sans pulled his blue shorts down, and surprisingly enough, a blue aura formed the shape of a rather flaccid cock. Not getting into many details, he was  _much_ well endowed than most. Girthy and lengthy, Frisk suddenly shuddered. He didn't think that he'd be  _that_ big. 

"W-wait Sans, i t-thin t-that i-ill" He was offed by an eye suddenly glowing. It felt like he couldnt resist at all. this... was bad.

 

"Yes... its gonna be a bad time..."

 

\---------------------

FORGIVE ME FOR THIS. BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT. I PROMISE, PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE THAT I WILL UPLOAD  _WITHIN THE WEEK._ I know you all have been waiting but my wifi FUKIN DIED. so... i got new wifi. and now... its permenet. but i will upload. promise...

 

 

Sorry for the tease guys. dont worry. much lewd ahead, much lewd.


End file.
